Digimon: Triple Zero
by ipmzero
Summary: In a world where Digimon are weapons created by the government, 5 kids befriend 5 of the prototype monsters. Can the bond between human and Digimon defeat the ones who created the Digital Monsters?
1. Chapter 1: Absolute Zero

In his quest to expand his utter dominance of the planet Earth, man has created weapons of increasing power. With the creation of the atomic bomb, man officially became to powerful for his own good. This, however, was merely the tip of the iceberg. The advent of computers has pushed man's potential beyond comprehension. This awesome potential first began to materialize in the form of digital monsters, or Digimon for short.

Digimon can be thought of as programs brought to life. Computer viruses are able to perform multiple functions without being controlled by people during the process. Digimon are very complicated programs. They are basically artificial intelligence. Their bodies are made of super tough proteins created by the world's leading scientists. Their growth and body processes are run by the computer program that makes them intelligent. 

Digimon are man's deadliest creations. Conventional weapons like guns, missiles, and grenades have absolutely no effect on them. Digimon have also proven to be extremely difficult to control. Their creators have yet to discover the problem in their programming that leads to the Digimon's chaotic behavior. This has lead to the Digimon program being put on ice. The original nine Digimon that were created are held at a lab behind electrostatic fields. That is where the story begins....

Chapter 1: Absolute Zero

Rowen stared out the bus window, and let out a sigh. He didn't really like school, nor did he care for bus rides. He'd rather be at home playing video games, or baseball, or even practicing Judo. One doesn't have much say in the matter though. 

Today the class was taking a field trip. They were visiting a military programming facility. Rowen had no idea why they would visit a place like this. The most likely reason he could conjure was because it was the only interesting thing in the area. Rowen looked at the person beside him, Kazahiro (Kaz for short), typing away at his laptop computer. Kaz had been anticipating this trip for days. He was a computer junkie, and loved anything computer related. 

The back of the bus was a lot noisier than the front. Hiro and Shinjo were the main cause of the noise as usual. These two best friends were a handful to say the least. They play on the school soccer team together, and are both very energetic. Hiro always wore a pair of red goggles on his head to emulate his favorite baseball player. Hiro was quite the athlete, competing in baseball, soccer, and almost any other sport of the moment. Shinjo was big for his age. He was a lot taller and stronger than most of the

kids in his class. He had a reputation of a bully, which he lived up to on some occasions. 

The bus came to a stop, and Rown realized they had reached their destination. As he looked at the government building, he felt slight chill go down his spine. He wasn't sure why, but that building gave him the creeps. 

Kaz did not share in his uneasiness. His eyes were glued on the building as the kids filed off the bus. The facility had a sleak metallic look to it. Kaz slipped his laptop into his book bag and turned to step off the bus. He just couldn't wait to get inside.

Shinjo and Hiro were already off the bus and making up for lost time. Having 12 year olds sit still on a bus for 30 minutes is not an easy task, and you don't want to be around when they finally get off it. 

Their teacher, Mr. Sasaki, began to assign the students into groups of 5. There were 25 students, so there would be five groups of five. Rowen, Kaz, Shinjo, Hiro, and a girl named Miki were all assigned to the same group. They all knew Miki, as she was one of the more popular girls in their grade. None of them were friends with her, although Hiro had frequently tried showing off in front of her to no avail. 

Mr. Sasaki filed them into the building, but they had to wait in the lobby for their tour guide to arrive. It was a short wait, only 

about 5 minutes. A man with a white lab coat walked in with a clipboard in his hand. He seemed to be nice. He had a friendly smile. 

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Chen, and I'll be your tour guide for the afternoon. We have some really interesting exhibits for you, and I'll think you'll enjoy yourselves. If you will follow me, we'll begin the tour."

"Yeah, interesting if your computer nerd." Hiro complains.

"Like Einstein here," Shinjo says as he glances over at Kaz. Shinjo usually made fun of Kaz's intelligence. 

"You're just made that he double your score on that last math test!" Hiro burst at laughing at his own joke.

Kaz cracked a smile at this. Even though he knew he would never admit it, Hiro was a sort of friend to Kaz. In the 5th grade Kaz had been assigned to tutor Hiro. This forced them to hang out after school occasionally, and Hiro discovered that Kaz wasn't just a computer obsessed freak. He was actually pretty funny, and the two became friends. Of course, Hiro never mentioned this publicly, but that didn't bother Kaz. They would still hang out occasionally, and Hiro saved Kaz from a lot of abuse from his classmates. 

"If you'll look to your left," Mr. Chen says, "You'll see our server lab. This is where all our data is stored. Each computer can hold up to 150 gigabytes of information. There are already over 50 server computers here, but with all the research we do we have begun to run out of room. We'll have to upgrade soon and add new servers."

Hiro quickly grew bored with all this techno talk. He looked around to see where Miki was and noticed she was right beside Rowen. This angered Hiro to no end. Here he was, star of the soccer team, all world athlete, and she would rather hang out with that shy loner kid! And he didn't even make any notice of her no less! 

Contrary to what Hiro thought, Rowen had noticed that Miki had been walking with him for the duration of the tour. This made him quite nervous, as he had never been good at talking with girls. So he tried not to pay attention to her, only occasionally glancing out of the corner of his eye to see what she was doing. 

Away from the tour, a few flights up, a group of government officials were meeting about the future of their project. One of them was watching the tour on a security screen. 

"I still say this was a bad idea. Allowing child to tour the facilities...."

"It's good PR, Mr. Yagami. After the accident, the public wasn't to trusting of us. This will ease their conscious and get them off our backs."

"Ignorance to the truth is the price they pay for protection." Mr. Yagami says. "What goes on behind these walls is none of their concern. All they need to know is when to pay their taxes." 

"You'd be out of a job in hurry if you were an elected official," Mr. Hida, the other man, quips.

"But I'm not an elected official. You offered me this job because you knew I was the best at it, and I am. And in my professional opinion, this is not a good idea."

"Well, I disagree. Everything has went smoothly so far. Look how good Chen is with those kids. So far this tour is a success."

At that moment, Mr. Hida was forced to eat his words. The room suddenly became pitch black. 

"Power outtage!" Mr. Hida cried.

"Suzuki!" Mr. Yagami yelled over his radio. "Tell me those generators are online!"

"That's a big negative," the voice over the radio alerts him. "The problem is in the computer systems, all power is out. Main and auxiliary."

"Now you see why this was a bad idea!" Mr. Yagami yells.

When the lights went out, a few of the girls let out shrieks of terror. Rowen didn't really care, as the dark didn't bother him. Kaz was a bit scared, but his excitement over what he had seen so far in the tour was a bit more prominent in his mind. Hiro and Shinjo were goofing off again. Miki just stood quiet, waiting for the lights to come back on. She wasn't really afraid of the dark, but she really wasn't in the mood for Hiro to play one of his stupid pranks right about now.

"What's going on?" Chen asks over his radio.

"Systems failure," the voice of Yagami alerts him. "Get those brats out of there!"

"All right kids, follow the sound of my voice. We're going to wait in the snack area until the power comes back on." 

Hiro, Rowen and company follow after where they heard Mr. Chen's voice, but soon they couldn't hear there other classmates anymore. 

"Um, I think we're lost," Miki points out. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from any evil scientist we encounter." Hiro says, as he puts his arm around Miki.

"I think I'll take my chances," she replies, flinging his arm off her shoulder. Hiro pouts as they walk on, and Shinjo laughs at him.

All of the sudden the lights come back on. They discover they are standing in front of an elevator. They had not been in this location before, so they had no idea where they were.

"Ah cool, let's go check out what's on the other floors!" Shinjo says.

"This is a government building, and what's on the other floors could be classified information." Kaz points out.

"Come on, what are they gonna do? Throw us in jail?" Hiro joins in.

"I'm with Kaz. I don't think that's a good idea." Rowen states.

"What, are you afraid?" Hiro asks.

Rowen did not like to be insulted, especially not by Hiro. They had been competing for years in baseball. Rowen had always disliked how Hiro flaunted his athleticism. He seemed to play sports for glory rather than for the game itself. Now he had developed an overall disliking of Hiro. He was sure the feelings were mutual, as he had usually out-performed Hiro in baseball. Hiro couldn't stand for anyone to be better at a sport than he was.

"Fine, let's go." Rowen replies. He pushes the button and the elevator opens. He is the first to step in, as if to one up Hiro. 

"Guys, I still think this is a bad idea...." Kaz tells them.

"Then stay behind, wimp." Shinjo says.

"Don't worry, what could possibly happen?" Miki reassures him with a pat on the back. She walks into the elevator behind Hiro and Shinjo. Kaz gives up, and goes in with them. 

"Status report." Yagami says over his radio. 

"There was a glitch in the main power's computer system," the familiar voice of Suzuki says over the radio. "It's fixed now, but a few systems are still down. All security systems are offline, and we'll probably have to reboot them manually."

"Any incidents with the electrostatic fields?" Yagami asks.

"No, everything is fine"

Yagami let's out a sign of relief. "All right, well let's get to work on those security systems."

Hiro had picked the floor level marked "D" to go to. Why is anyone's guess. Once they got there, they discovered there were not many people around. 

"Man, I figured someone would have caught us and had our parents on the phone by now..." Hiro states.

At the sound of this, Shinjo suddenly seems a bit uneasy. "You think they'd call our parents just because we got lost?" 

"Ah well, what's one more week of punishment added on to 15!" Hiro says with a grin. Shinjo hangs his head and stares at his shoes in silence.

They come to the end of the corridor. In front of them lie to push doors. Above them, "Digimon: Second Edition" is printed on the wall. 

"What's a 'Digimon' " Miki asks them. 

"I've never heard of it," Kaz answers, "But it must be some project they are working on."

"Only one way to find out..." Hiro claims as he pushes the door open. 

As they walk in, they see glass windows on the side walls. Three on one side, two on the other. Once they pass by the first window, they are shocked to see what's inside it.

A little monster, or what appears to be a monster. It looks like a small dragon. It's skin is bluish in color. It's surrounded by a field of electricity.

"What is that thing!" Miki cries out.

"It must be some kind of wild animal the government discovered!" Hiro exclaims. "We're the first civilians to see it!"

"Look, there's more of them." Rowen points out. For each window, there is a different monster. 

"Hmm, it says this guy is a 'Monodramon'. Man, I bet he would make a cool pet." Hiro thinks of what it would be like to have a pet Monodramon, when suddenly something beneath the glass window catches his eye. A small digital device is in an indent in the wall. Intrigued, Hiro picks it up. 

When he removes the device from its place, the electric field around the creature disappears. He doesn't notice at first, as he is examining the device. When the Monodramon begins to move, he takes notice. 

"Uh, guys. I think I just broke something....."

Everyone looks over towards him and sees the Monodramon moving around inside the cage. Hiro slowly backs away from the glass window. Monodramon presses his nose against the glass, sniffing it as he does. 

"It doesn't seem to be hostile," Kaz points out.

Monodramon pats the glass with one of his hands, then breaks it with one swing of the arm. Shattered glass falls everywhere, and Hiro falls down out of fright. Monodramon slowly steps out of the cage, sniffing the ground and making low grunting sounds. It slowly walks towards Hiro, who is literally shaking with fear. It gets to his shoe, and sniffs it.

The Monodramon looks up and Hiro, opens its mouth, and in a weird sort of high pitched voice (like Guilmon), "Bring food?"

Hiro's mouth drops open in shock, as does everyone elses. This animal had just talked to them! This field trip was turning out to be pretty cool.

Once Hiro got his bearings back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the twinkie he had been saving for an after lunch snack. He rips the package off, and hands it to Monodramon. The small dragon sniffs it, then scarfs it down in one bite. 

"Yum! Me like your food!"

"Do you have a name?" Hiro asks.

"I'm Monodramon! Second Edition Digimon!" 

"Hmm, it appears Monodramon is his name, and Digimon is his species. Interesting...." Kaz points out.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Hiro cries.

Yagami had been on the radio for the past 20 minutes since the lights came back on. He was making sure everything was back in order. He wasn't going to let another incident occur...

"Suzuki, how much longer before we have the security systems back online?" 

"At least another hour," the voice over the radio answers. "We've gotta start at the top and work our way down floor by floor. It's gonna take some time."

"Copy that." Yagami says. He presses another button on his radio. "Chen, make sure you've got all children accounted for. I don't want any of them wandering around and touching things."

The group was having fun pettying Monodramon as he scarfed down another twinkie that Shinjo had given him. Everyone except Kaz. He was busy checking out the other Digimon. He had noticed that when Hiro removed the digital device beneath Monodramon, he was freed. He decided to test his theory by removing another device. 

He chooses the one below the Digimon called 'Elecmon'. As soon as he removes the device, the eletric field disappears. Seeing as how Monodramon was friendly, he figured Elecmon would be too. He sees a button on the side that says 'Open', so he presses it. The glass opens, and Elecmon walks out. 

"Is it time to fight already?" He asks. "Wait a second, are you guys new? I've never seen you before."

"My name is Kazahiro."

"I'm Elecmon. Mammal type Digimon, Second Edition."

"Fascinating!" Kaz cries. He turns around to see that the others have opened the remaining cages. Rowen opened the one marked "Impmon", Shinjo opened the one marked "Haguramon", and Miki opened the one marked "Gotsumon". 

"Is this far out or what!" Hiro exclaims. 

"They're so cute!" Miki says. 

"I wonder where they found these creatues?" Kaz ponders aloud. 

Suddenly they hear footsteps coming down the hall. 

"Uh oh. Parties over!" Hiro cries. 

"I'm still hungry!" Monodramon says. 

"I'll tell ya what pal, you get us out of here and I'll get you all the food you want!"

"Ok!" Monodramon says. He runs out of the door opposite the one they entered. Everyone, humans and Digimon, follow after him. They make a left at the next hallway and after a while come upon a door that leads them to the sewer. Despite some pleas from Miki, they go through the sewer and and exit into the streets in the city.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble for this!" Miki says. "We missed the bus, and stole government property!"

"My dad is gonna kill me...." Shinjo laments.

"Yeah, but it was worth it!" Hiro says as he pats Monodramon on the head.

About an hour later, Yagami is going over the system reports to see what the bug was that caused the power outtage. Suddenly, his radio goes off. 

"Sir, I've got some bad news. There was apparently a malfunction in the DSE chamber. The Digimon are gone. Repeat, the Digimon are gone......"

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2: Opposites Attract

Chapter 2: Opposites Attract

It was a warm June day. The sun was shining, and there was a slight breeze. A great day to be in the park. That's where the five kids decided to go with there new found companions following their adventure in the government science lab. 

They first stopped by a small convenient store because they, and the digimon, were hungry. They bought some snacks and headed for the park. People stared at the strange creatures following them around, but the kids didn't stop long enough for anyone to ask questions. 

Once in the park, they plopped down to eat and relax.

"I wonder how intelligent they are?" Kaz ponders.

"Smarter than you think wise guy!" the one called Impmon shot back. Kaz almost jumped when Impmon said this. He honestly didn't figure them to be that intelligent. 

"Where do you guys come from?" Hiro asks. The question had been on everyone's mind.

"We live in DSE hall." Monodramon informs them. 

"DSE hall?" Rowen says aloud. "But that's where we found you in the building."

"Gee, you catch on quick." Impmon states.

"Where did you live before you were taken there?" Miki asks them.

"I guess I have to spell it out for you geniuses. We were born in that lab. We're Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. Our bodies are made from synthetic proteins, and our minds are created from computer programs." Impmon lets out a sign after saying all of this.

Everyone is left with their jaws hanging open. This came as a total shock to them. Of all the possibilities of these creatures origins, this certainly wasn't one they had considered. 

"So, you're not really alive?" Rowen asks. 

Impmon walks over and bops Rowen on the head with his fist. Not hard, but to get the point across. 

"Of course I'm alive! I'm talkin' to ya ain't I? Just because I wasn't created like you were doesn't make me not alive!"

"Are you alive?" Shinjo aks Haguramon.

"Yes indeed!" the digimon answers. "Alive and well!"

"Not only are we alive," Elecmon says, "But we are highly intelligent. We can learn the traditional way, or by scanning information through our D-Factor."

Kaz pulls out the device they had taken from the government lab. 

"You mean this?"

"That's the one." Elecmon replies.

"Guys, I think we are in over our heads with these things. I say we take them back to that lab." Miki states.

Gotsumon runs up to her and graps around one of her legs. 

"No! You can't make us go back! They make us do horrible things. It's terrible there!" Gotsumon wails.

"So I guess they treat you pretty bad there huh?" Hiro says.

"No, not really." Elecmon says. "He just hates the food..."

"And we like you guys!" Haguramon cries. "We've never met any human children before. You're much more fun than the adults."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna take you guys back." Hiro assures them.

"Yay!!!" Monodramon cries. He jumps on and tackles Hiro to the ground in his joy.

Their happiness is not shared by the heads of the Digimon Project. The entire second edition has disappeared, and without the D-Factors they cannot be traced. After thinking up several solutions, only one remains.

"We have no choice," Yagami says, "but to release the 3rd Edition."

"Are you insane!?" Mr. Chen cries. "Release Digimon into the outside world? That is sheer madness!!!"

"We're developing weapons of war here, Mr. Chen. They would have to be field tested eventually. Consider this our coming out party."

"Yagami, we're not ready to take that step. If we were to lose control, there is no telling how much damage the Digimon could cause."

"You're forgetting, Chen, that five Digimon are already out there. The Digimon we are releasing are even more advanced and under our control. We have to retrieve the lost units. The government won't except losing millions of dollars due to a power outtage."

"Very well. I just hope you know what you're doing."

The kids knew they needed a place to hide the Digimon. Keeping them at home was not an option. Their parents would ask way to many questions the kids simply couldn't answer. They needed an adult who they could trust. Kaz knew just the right guy. 

Kaz helped out with the school's computer class. The school's computer teacher, Mr. Ohka, was a bit of an eccentric. He was quite strange, and most of the kids liked him for this reason. Kaz knew him better than most, and was quite confident he would understand the situation and help them. Being a former scientist, he would likely be intrigued by the creatures as well, which would help their case.

When they entered his house and showed him the Digimon, he sat stunned for a few moments. He then began uttering things to himself. This was actually normal behavior for him, he usually did this when he was thinking. 

"Let me guess. You robbed a petting zoo?" He says.

"I might as well tell you what they are, Mr. Ohka, because you would never guess." Kaz informs him. He proceeds to tell Mr. Ohka the entire story, including the origins of the Digimon. Their teacher is of course bewildered by what he hears.

"So basically, we need your help. There's no way our parents would let us keep them, and they need a place to stay. Can you help us?" Kaz asks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mr. Ohka interrups. "You want me to harbor stolen government property? Out of the question. Do you know how long I'd go to prison for that?"

"We won't tell anyone, we promise!" Hiro cries.

"Besides, if they stay here, you'd be the first person to study them." Kaz chips in.

This catches Mr. Ohka's attention. Kaz knew that Mr. Ohka had been looking for a big break to get him back into the scientific community. He had just pushed the right button. 

"Well, something of this nature does demand to be studied." He says. "It would almost be a crime not to."

"So you'll help us?" Miki asks. 

"Yes, I think I will."

Hiro and Shinjo slap each other a high five. Rowen cracks a smile at the news as well. 

"Great. We'll leave them here now and let you guys get to know each other. We've got to get home before our parents start to worry."

The kids head home, and the Digimon stay behind at Mr. Ohka's house. 

"Which Digimon will you be sending out?" Mr. Chen asks.

"Musyamon. His speed and agility should be able to minimize any incidents of civilians spotting him."

"I thought you wanted them to have the spotlight?" Mr. Chen quips.

"I'm not looking to stir up any trouble. If we can retrieve the missing Digimon without anyone knowing, I'll gladly take that option."

"At least we'll get to see exactly how sensitive the magnet system is." Mr. Chen says.

"Indeed. I simply hope its enough."

The next day, the kids went to school as usual. They had to stay after for detention since they missed the bus. A minor setback, but it was the longest hour they had ever had to wait. They were all so eager to get back to Mr. Ohka's house and see the Digimon. 

After they had served their sentence, they all headed home to check in with their parents. After having a snack, doing chores, and changing out of school clothes they each headed to Mr. Ohka's house. It was about 4:00 PM when they all got their. 

When they arrived they found Mr. Ohka examining Haguramon. He of course was at school all day just as they were since he was a teacher. He was measuring Haguramon. 

"Hey, Mr. Ohka, we're here to take them off your hands." Hiro says as he walks through the doorway. 

"Ok, just let me finish up with these measurements. Haguramon's the last in line. Boy, you wouldn't imagine the trouble I had to go through last night to get Impmon's stats..."

"He does seem to be unusually fiesty." Rowen notes.

"Hey, who you callin' fiesty!" a familiar voice says. Impmon walks into the room eating a banana. 

"While you are off having fun, make sure you feed these guys. They are eating me out of house and home!" Mr. Ohka cries.

"Sorry about that..." Hiro says. Suddenly they hear the sound of cluddering footsteps. Monodramon appears running down the hallway. He bounds into the room and pounces on Hiro, knocking him to the floor. 

"Did you bring any food?" He asks Hiro.

"No, sorry fella. But we'll get some, I promise."

Miki walks down the hallway to find her Digimon. Kaz walks over to Mr. Ohka to see what findings he has made.

"Any new data on them yet?" He asks.

"Not as of now. I just took basic statistics last night and this afternoon. Height, weight, etc. I'll probably bring home some equipment from the lab this weekend and see what research I can get done."

Miki walks back into the room with the remaining two Digimon. 

"There, all done with the measurements." Mr. Ohka informs them.

"Finally! I've never sat still for so long!" Haguramon cries.

"Well, we better get going. Only a few more hours of sunlight left. Thanks for everything Mr. Ohka! We'll be back later." Hiro walks towards the door, and everyone follows.

The Digimon headquarters was very active today. This was the day when the first Digimon would be willingly sent out into the outside world. This was a third edition Digimon which had not been tested thoroughly. The scientists had to be prepared for anything. 

"How are Musyamon's numbers looking?" Mr. Chen asks one of the other scientists. 

"He's pulling an overall 1.33, sir. We are in the green!" 

"Everything looks good here. Yagami, we're waiting for your deployment command. Everything is in place." Mr. Chen says over his microphone.

"Excellent." Yagami replies back over the earpiece. "Let's roll!"

With those two words, a new age in warfare has been born. Digimon are now in use and in play.

Hiro glides past Kaz with relative ease. His dribbling skills are far to great for Kaz to take the ball away from him. Kaz was a natural in the classroom, but on the soccer field Hiro was king. 

"Pass it here, I'm wide open!" Rowen cries. 

Hiro laughs to himself. He's a much better soccer player than Rowen. There is no need to pass the ball. He turns his head back forward to prepare to shoot when suddenly he hits something very big and very hard: Shinjo. 

Shinjo dribbles the ball up field and prepares to shoot. When Rowen goes out to defend the shot, he passes the ball to Kaz who shots and scores. 

As they celebrate, Rowen walks over to Hiro to question his tactics.

"Why didn't you pass me the ball! I was wide open!"

"I didn't see Shinjo coming. If I would have saw him I would have dribbled around him and scored." He replies.

"If you would have passed to me we WOULD have scored!" 

"Chill out, its just a game..." Hiro says. 

"What's the point of me playing if you're going to be a ball hog?"

Miki looked over and could see tension was mounting between Hiro and Rowen. Shinjo was watching and laughing, while Kaz was being chased around by Elecmon and Monodramon. It looked like she would have to straighten things out. 'Boys are so immature' she thought to herself. 

"Hey guys, maybe we should get something to eat. The Digimon are starting to look a little hungry."

Kaz stops running for a second and says, "You mean you've seen them when they're not hungry?" He is then pounced by both Monodramon and Elecmon. 

"Miki turns to the Haguramon and Impmon and asks, "Are you guys hungry?" 

"I could eat." Hagarumon replies.

"You think I need you to get me my food! Ha!" Impmon retorts.

Miki frowns at the smart mouth little imp. "You know, someone needs to teach you some...."

Her scolding is interrupted by a feral scream. It was a terrifying yell. None of the kids were certain what made the sound, but they were certain of one thing: It wasn't human...

They all ran to the center of the soccer field. For some reason, being in open space seemed safer. That, and they wanted to look around and see what made the noise. The kids were absolutely terrified. 

Hiro looked down and noticed that Monodramon and the other Digimon were snarlying and glaring off to their left. 

"What's wrong?" Hiro asks his partner.

"It's a Digimon! Over there." He points to the bushes. 

"I don't see anything," Shinjo says. 

"He's watching us." Haguramon alerts him. 

Suddenly the bushes begin to rustle. A samuri looking monster emerges from the trees. He draws out twin kitana swords. 

"That's Musyamon! He's a wizard type digimon. His Shogun Sword will chop us to bits!" Impmon cries. 

"Don't worry, Hiro, we'll stop him!" Monodramon cries. He takes off and charges at Musyamon. He lunges at the samurai Digimon and lands a punch to the face. He lands and fires a barrage and punches that all connect and send Musyamon stumbling backwards. 

Yagami does not like the developing situation. 

"Have we established a connection with that missing unit?" He asks Chen.

"Yes. I've got my first reading. His overall numbers are reading in at 0.77!"

"0.77!? How can it be that low? The Digimon maintain an overall 1.50 naturally." Yagami is taken aback by this latest development.

"I don't know, but I double checked, and the number is decreasing."

"Increase power to Musyamon. Max him out now!"

Monodramon stands over Musyamon, crouched and ready for a second strike if needed. Suddenly, Musyamon lets out another howl similar to the one that set everyone on alert earlier. He bounds to his feet faster than Monodramon can react and swipes him away with the flat edge of his sword. 

"He's gonna get killed out there! Impmon, can you help him?" Rowen pleads.

Impmon runs out to fight Musyamon, and the other three Digimon follow behind. Impmon fires three small fireballs at Musyamon, but they have no effect. 

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon fires his attack, which is a blast of electricity. Musyamon explodes, but when the smoke clears he is clearly unharmed. He is now on the offensive though. He leaps into the air and comes down in the middle of the Digimon blade first. They are forced to scatter to avoid being sliced.

"Rock Fist Attack!" Gotsumon fires a rock at Musyamon, but he deflects with his sword. He is about to put Gotsumon out of commission with a sword slice when he falls over flat on his face. Monodramon had tackled him from behind just in time.

That victory is short lived. Musyamon sends Monodramon flying with a vicious elbow. He charges and sends the dragon digimon air born again with a kick. Monodramon tries to get up, but is now fairly injured. Musyamon puts one sword away, and begins to walk slowly towards Monodramon.

"No! Monodramon, run away! Quick, he's coming for you!" Hiro cries out in desperation. 

"Impmon, do something!" Rowen begs. Impmon fires a barrage of fire balls to Musyamon's back, but to no avail. He continues marching towards the fallen Monodramon. 

Suddenly, Hiro's D-Factor begins to shake in his pocket. His attention is pulled away as he pulls it out. There are three digital numbers on the face of it. The numbers are fluctuating between 0.02 and 0.03. Hiro is forced to look up as Musyamon lets out a maniacal laugh. He raises his blade to strike down upon Monodramon. Hiro lets out a cry of desperation, and the counter on his D-Factor reaches 0.00 .........

Monodramon begins to glow. Suddenly filled with energy, he rises to his feet. Musyamon doesn't understand what is going on. He takes a step back from the blinding light. 

"Monodramon digivolve to..........Strikedramon!"

Monodramon's glowing shape transforms into a taller and more powerful looking form. He is now Strikedramon, Champion form of Monodramon. He lets out a ferocious growl to introduce himself to the world.

"Whoa, I don't know what just happened, but that has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen...." Hiro seems lost for words. 

Musyamon takes another step back. Strikedramon springs forward faster than one could blink. His claws tear through Musyamon's abdomen. The samurai digimon explodes from the blow. When the dust settles, they see a glowing electrical type energy. 

"Quick, download his coding!" Strikedramon says in his menacing voice. 

"Huh?" Hiro blurts out. He had his D-Factor pointing in that direction, and it begins to glow. Musyamon's glowing energy beams itself into his D-Factor. Strikedramon then devolves back into Monodramon. 

"Ok, what the heck just happened?" Shinjo asks.

"Basically, Monodramon digivolved to his Champion form, kicked Musyamon's butt and then Hiro loaded his programming. Pretty simple, no?" Impmon states.

"I think Digimon just got a lot more interesting." Kaz says. 

"Musyamon has been completely destroyed...." Chen says in utter shock. He pulls the headset off his head, as Yagami is in the same room.

"That Digimon reached triple zero! How!?" Yagami demands.

"I have absolutely no clue. I had Musyamon at maximum power, and all he could reach was 0.50. Somehow those kids made Monodramon reach triple zero." 

"Find out who those kids are. And prepare another Digimon. This game is only just beginning...."


End file.
